The Sheep That Got Away
by SkipStarboard
Summary: Lily is an evil witch and Luka has become a walking apocalypse this a love story about a pair of sheep that got away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: This is How the End Started

A/N: So, I really like Luka and Lily together and there's not enough of it. So, I want to add to it by doing this miserable piece of shit. This is gory, there is rape but I don't go into detail or in depth so don't worry. I mean I guess it's graphic? But I don't really think so, what you need to be cautious of is the murdering children and using their blood in mystical ways. I know I'm out of line but I like this realm so ready if you wanna.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

"Bring that peasant to me I'm ready for round two." A man with long purple hair and a deep voice said. This man was tall and his presence commanded respect but most of all fear, he is who we call "Satan."

"Yes Lord of the Flies immediately!" Two of his skeleton guards answered in unison before hurrying to the slave's dungeon.

Satan began to rub his anxious phallus through the sheets that hardly covered his body as he waited for his guards to return with his slave. _I just can't seem to get enough of her, she's just so delicious. _Before the Dark Lord knew it his third leg was phallic making the sheets slide off of him exposing his manhood or demonhood.

"My lord we have returned!" The skeletons declared as they roughly threw a naked woman into the room.

"You may go now." Satan told his undead guards. The guards bowed and took their leave quickly leaving the slave and Satan alone. The woman slowly pulled herself up from the ground keeping her head down not wanting to face the perverted devil. "Come here." Satan cooed rolling his pointer finger at the woman. "Fuck off." The slave spat her words oozing with concentrated hatred. The woman had long beautiful pink hair and ocean blue eyes, she resembled an angel, which is why Satan is so entranced with her.

"Such a sharp tongue Lulu." Satan chuckled with his alluringly deep voice as he got up from the bed inching closer to the slave.

"It's Luka you monster." The pinkette snarled. No matter how many times they repeated this, the anger she felt from this folderol never faded.

"Now, now I'm sure I taught you how to be more obedient, or maybe I should just retrain you?" Satan lunged onto the naked woman, greedily biting at her neck breaking the skin and drawing blood. Luka hissed in pain trying to push the devil off of her but he was too heavy. "Haven't you already had your fill you lecherous pig?!" Luka said in a strained voice tensing at every sharp piercing bite to her neck. "If I did, you wouldn't be sullying my presence with your own would you?" Satan asked straddling the pinkette under him. "Funny how evil think themselves to be the holiest of creatures." Luka scorned with a mocking smirk. Satan glared at the woman before raising his hand slapping Luka causing her face to recoil to the side with blood dripping from her lip.

"I didn't want to be rough with you but it seems you like it that way." Satan snapped his fingers conjuring manacles and chains to appear around Luka's wrists binding them above her head. Luka's eyes widened in fear and she began to kick her legs in a crazed frenzy trying to get loose. _Please no, why me?_ "Because you smell of an angel and everyone knows a devil loves to corrupt." The dark prince answered invading Luka's mind and thoughts. Satan snapped his fingers again conjuring shackles and chains around the pinkette's ankles spreading her legs wide open. Luka tilted her head back staring at the black ceiling letting tears paint her cheeks as humiliation filled her breast. "We've done this a million times you filthy sinner don't act as if you're shy." Satan growled his teeth becoming as sharp as daggers; his smile became unnaturally wide and well devilish, and his eyes turned pure black with ravenous yellow slits. The dark prince ran his long black claws roughly over Luka's nipples and began to twist them with the tips. The pinkette let out a pained scream that only aroused the devil more, so he bent over and began to suck on the bloody perky nips.

As he sucked, he trailed three of his fingers down to Luka's nether regions and jammed them into her scratching her sensitive insides with his claws. Luka began to thrash under the devil in absolute agony, _this is hell. _Luka thought as she felt herself falling unconscious to the pain. "Why yes it is my dear and it's only going to get worse." Satan cooed in a mockingly gentle voice as he held his phallus in his hand ready to jam it inside of the pinkette.

* * *

Lily sat on a stool as she stared at a giant cauldron that could fit three adults filling up with the blood of young girls hanging upside down with their throats cut open. Her eyes were uncaring as she watched the bodies dangle before her because as a witch she has done and seen much worse. _Drink the blood of young boys to gain their vitality, bathe in the blood of young girls to gain their youth and beauty. _Lily heard these words resound in her head told to her by a friend of hers a silver haired gypsy witch. The blonde grabbed a bottle of young boy's blood mixed with wine by the neck and began to chug it until it was empty and smashed it over head. "If I'm makin' these children bleed iz only fair that I do as well." Lily slurred in a euphoric tone. "I vonder how Luka react when I tell her I'ma witch? Will she find me sexier than before?" The blonde added blathering on in her drunken stupor.

Lily stood up and slipped off her bathrobe and eased herself into the bloodbath, "I'll look as young as I did before she was taken from me." The blonde sank into the pool of taboo until she was completely submerged; she could feel the warm blood of youth invading her pores giving her a sense of revitalization. After five minutes of immersion she brought her head up from the blood to be pelted by the crimson droplets from the children's bodies hanging over her. The blonde tilted her head back and opened her mouth allowing the blood to grace her tongue with each sweet tantalizing drop. "I have to remember to thank Haku for this; I'll make sure I thank her for you guys too." Lily said licking her overgrown canines and teeth in gratification at the hanging bodies.

The blonde witch is of a rare breed, she is what is known as the Malefica they are witches that believe in giving every man, demon and angel their due in suffering. They can spit the most devious curses and make the most malevolent events come to pass that make the devils curses look like miracles. Besides Lily, Haku is the only other known Malefica to exist in this world because of a purge that Satan and God alike took part in because of their fear towards the strong witch breed. However, Lily and Haku were overlooked during the massacre because they were merely children and the Malefica passed down their knowledge and teachings by their memory alone, so no scrolls or books were written about their ways. Yet that didn't stop the two women from learning so they delved into the darkest of sorcery and summoned the souls of their ancestors that should have been lost in the deepest pits of hell. _In giving every man his due means to make them suffer for all the years they spent smiling, to make them cry for all the years they spent laughing, and to give them death after all of the years they spent living. Life is suffering, we aren't here for a purpose, we are here as pawns on Gods chest board. We are the crow to one's happiness, the eclipse to ones saving grace. _The Malefica ancestors made sure that the two young witches understood this fact. "Being evil, doing bad things, and being the bane of celestial bodies' existence is _so _exhilarating." Lily giggled as she splashed in the blood bath but immediately felt a pang of sorrow in her chest remembering that she had no reason to be so happy. _Luka… _Lily was easily the most cold-hearted Malefica too have ever existed but Luka was her weakness, her kryptonite. The mere sound of her name made the blonde witch's icy heart melt, the pinkette made her feel normal but now she's gone. Satan took her because he couldn't stand to see a Malefica with someone that exceeded the beauty of an angel, so he took her away.

To make matters worse he has his Lich sorcerers working overtime keeping her from making a connection to the stupid fiery pit. _It's been two years since I've seen your face, that's entirely too long. _Lily thought feeling enraged making the blood react like a stormy sea. "Gakupo you fucked with the wrong witch. Your time is coming, I promise you that." Lily cackled insanely making the blood erupt from the cauldron like an active volcano.

* * *

Luka lay lifeless on the hot cobblestone floor of her holding cell trying to forget the events that transpired earlier. Her body ached and throbbed and her living conditions didn't help her situation any. _I wonder if Lily has gone and forgotten me already. _Luka thought feeling her heart being crushed by the gravity of the thought. She loved Lily with everything she had, losing her would be catastrophic especially over circumstances they both had no control over. No, there was no time to wallow in self-pity it's time to act.

Lily taught her that no matter what, if you wanted something you better take it or else someone else will and when they take it you take it from them. The world wasn't fair so why did they have to be? Not even Satan can stop her from finding her way back to the surface and Luka knew exactly what she needed to achieve this goal. Luka sat up and scooted to the corner of the cell to give her a sense of inconspicuousness. After two years she finally had a plan to get of hell she needs the "Pentagoat Axe" the guitar that can shatter the sky and send the angels plummeting to earth in a bloody massacre with its chaotic chords. Luka knew she would lose her humanity instantly by touching it but she would do anything to see Lily again.

"Lily will understand, well I hope so anyway." Luka whispered as she started to put her plan in action. To start her plan she bit the tip of her nail and yanked it down with all of her might ripping the nail off. The pinkette stifled a scream as she held her pointer finger to her chest. "You can do this, you can do this." She chanted as she made her way to the stone cell door. Luka held out her shaking finger to the door and used her blood to draw the runic equivalent to "open". Tears fell down her cheeks, the pain was unbearable but it was imperative she do this now while she has the drive.

"Open!" Luka commanded making the door glow a bright red and disappearing, she learned how to use simple runic commands by secretly watching the lichs study from time to time. The pinkette stumbled into the hallway and looked around before going to the royal travesty I mean gallery. At this time everyone should be at home asleep accept for the 24 hour guards that stand in front of Satan's door all night, not like anyone dare ill will against him anyway so they thought. When Luka deemed the coast clear she ran down the hallway and up the stairs halted by another door. She lifted up her pointer finger and noticed the wound had stopped bleeding, Luka cringed at what she was about to do. The pinkette opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could on her pointer finger sending a million jolts of pain through her body. Once the blood began to flow anew she wrote the rune again and commanded the door open.

_The gallery should be close. _Luka thought trying to forget the pain in her finger and trudged forward. The closer the pinkette got the more anxious she became she was about to renounce her humanity to go back to the human world. _Oh the irony. _Before Luka knew it she was in front of the gallery doors which were surprisingly enough unlocked. The pinkette then remembered that no one actually cared enough to come in here besides herself when she was allowed to roam freely. She walked in quickly and closed the doors behind her and ran to the back passing artifacts such as Hitler's skeleton, Ginny Greenteeth's flayed skin and other strange things along those lines. "There you are." Luka gasped as she basked in the magnificence of the Pentagoat Axe. It was a black goats head shaped into an inverted pentagram shape with a black bridge and red guitar strings.

_Don't be afraid human, you've made it this far finish what you've started. _A powerful voice resounded in the pinkette's head. Luka did just as she was told she used the runic open magic one last time and grabbed the Pentagoat. Immediately she felt her humanity being taken from her, her blood began to boil, she felt a piercing pain in both temples, her nails and toenails became claws, her canines became fangs, the tip of her tongue became sharp, and her ears grew and became pointed. The pinkette fell to her knees as the pain of the transformation only grew more excruciating, after what seemed like hours the pain faded. _My name is Gotterdammerung and I have given you the power of the end. I trust you know where to go from here? _

Luka was delirious as the memories of the excruciating agony she had felt and the new craving for chaos mixed together. "Have I become a demon?"

_Do you truly think I would turn you into a petty demon? Child you have become the anthropomorphic Armageddon. You are where the end starts._

* * *

A/N: So fighting with enchanted guitars? Heck yeah. Stay cool!

-Skip


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Renounce Your Humanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!

* * *

Luka ran out of the gallery with the guitar in hand and began to frantically search for a way out of the castle. After randomly running in a direction the pinkette caught her reflection in a mirror that was hanging on a wall in the corridor. She stopped frozen in fear trying to register the quick glimpse that had caught her off guard. Slowly she backed up and faced the mirror, realization hit like a ton of bricks; '_I'm really not human anymore'. _Luka thought as she examined herself in the mirror.

The scleras of her eyes were night black, the irises were a deep crimson, and the pupils were now cat like slits. She had black curled ram horns protruding from her temples, both top and bottom canines, lateral incisors were now fangs, the canines longer than the incisors. The first premolars on her bottom jaw were sharp as well and her tongue had a sharp tip with a tattoo of a pentagram on the middle of it. Her ears were long and pointed like an elf's and her nails and toenails were now long straight black claws. Luka cocked her head at the image strangely entranced by her new demonic features.

_Child do not let your instincts kick in here, we must leave this place immediately before Satan takes notice of our presence. _Gӧtterdӓmmerung interrupted. "Instincts?" Luka inquired genuinely clueless. _There will be time to explain later, now we must go posthaste! _"Uh right!" the pinkette tore her eyes away from the mirror and began to sprint aimlessly not entirely sure where the exit was.

_Make a right here! _Gӧtterdӓmmerung commanded. Luka skidded on the marble floor and made a hard right surprised at how agile she had become. The pinkette was never an active person but now that she is devil her athleticism has reached virtuoso levels. As Luka sprinted her nose twitched catching the scent of demon soldiers, "What should I do?" the pinkette asked slowing her pace. _Face them, they are nothing but reprehensible trash. _"With what exactly, I've never had to fight anyone before!" Luka said shaken not sure of what to do. _Child I am your weapon, stop sniveling and fight. _Gӧtterdӓmmerung roared annoyed. The pinkette held the Pentagoat by the bridge with both hands and steeled her stance. _Show these demons what a respectable devil can do. _

Four tall guard demons rounded the corner dressed in full black armor. "What is the filth doing out of her cage?" one of the guards questioned. "Not sure but we best be takin' her back before Lord Satan catches wind of this," said another. These words echoed within Luka's head unlocking a door to new founded ferocity. Her lips curled baring her sharp fangs, "The only way I'm going, is home." The pinkette snarled demonically. _I've taken the power to obtain freedom, and freedom is what I will take. _Luka thought before her mind gave way to instinct.

"You're going to need a miracle to escape here human." One of the guards mocked not picking up on the devilish power pouring off of the woman.

"Miracles are dead." Luka roared lunging at the guard with her guitar pulled back. The guard held up his blade ready to block but was taken off guard when he was swept off his feet by a powerful swipe of Luka's Pentagoat. Before hitting the ground the pinkette held the guitar over her head and smashed the demon's head into the ground. Another guard ran to Luka's side swinging his blade aiming for Luka's neck but she reacted quickly and ducked. The pinkette found an opening in the guard's stance and sent an upward diagonal swing to the guard's chin making him bite his tongue off. The guard stumbled backward whimpering loudly but Luka showed no mercy while still in a crouching position she span on the pad of her foot holding the Pentagoat outward sweeping the demon off his feet.

Luka began to feel a sensation of pleasure at causing pain, and taking lives. She wanted more. The pinkette stood up and turned to the remaining two guards giving them a sadistic smile. The demons finally began to feel the power within the woman, taking notice to her mutated features. "Shit, she's a demon?" The two screamed frightened, backing away from the pink haired devil. "You dare insult me?" Luka asked in a deep threatening raspy voice. She was letting the devil blood take control, her thirst for carnage was unquenchable, and her hunger for chaos insatiable. "I _asked _you a question you trash." Luka roared, the slits in her eyes became skinnier and they were slowly filling with a fiery orange.

"You are a demon aren't-," The guard was cut off when Luka impaled the poor fool's throat with her claws. The demon began gargle and choke on his blood as life escaped him; the pinkette simply stared with a toothy grin adorning her face at the feat. "Devil, you silly puddle of piss, devil." With a swift swipe of her hand his head was airborne separated from his body. Grabbing the head in midair she held it over her mouth slurping the black blood pouring from the neck. From the corner of her eye she saw the last guard running away in fear so she took the head and threw it as hard as she could smacking him in the head. Blood dripped from the pinkette's chin and hand as she made her way toward the downed guard, "Are all demon's that delicious? If so I've been really missing out." Luka stated in a menacingly happy tone.

"Stay away from me, please!" The demon pleaded. The pinkette squinted one eye and twisted her smile into a disgusted frown. "Your begging makes me sick, die already." Luka commanded annoyed. "Spare me please!" At this point the woman's pupils were completely orange her eye's resembled flaming cities under a blood red sky. This woman was chaos. Luka growled intimidatingly like an aggressive wolf inching towards its prey, then broke out into an all-out sprint and tackled the guard. He flew to the ground skidding across it before reaching a full stop before being met with a powerful blow to the spine. The demon screamed in agony as his body resembled the letter "v" his screams only aroused the pink haired devil more so she granted the demon multiple body blows with her guitar. 50 hits later the blood covered pinkette had her fill leaving the crumpled and contorted demon to paint the floor with his blood.

Luka span Gӧtterdӓmmerung and rested him on her shoulder as she continued through the castle looking for the exit. "I can get used to this." The pinkette chuckled wickedly.

* * *

Lily sat on the couch watching lesbian porn as she drank from her favorite skull goblet filled with red wine or blood, who knows. _Porn isn't very fun without Luka around. _Lily thought to herself as she took a sip from the goblet. This is how Lily has become accustomed to spending her days, watching porn, drinking wine, filling orders, bathing in blood, and then not sleeping but desperately wanting too. Life absolutely sucked for the Malefican witch ever since Satan or informally Gakupo took her fiancé away. "Welp it's not gonna pleasure itself." Lily said as she slowly slid her hand into her panties but before she could get started there was a knock at the door. "I'll attend to you later." The blonde told her vagina as she stood up and walked to the door.

Lily opened the door, "What can I do you for?" She greeted in a disinterested tone.

"What an interesting way to dress when greeting a guest Lily." The silver haired woman critiqued. The blonde was wearing nothing but an unbuttoned long-sleeved work shirt that barely covered the woman's bare breasts and a pair of black laced panties.

"Haku! What brings you here?" Lily asked ignoring the assessment Haku had just made.

"Well I brought alcohol and something very interesting that I want you to watch." The silver haired woman answered holding up a bag filled with giant bottles of wine.

"Listen if its porn I already have-," Haku flew past Lily entering the house cutting off the blonde's statement.

"I have something better than porn my dear Lily, much, much better.

"Well boot it up, I'll go get you a glass." The blonde left the living room and entered the kitchen grabbing a skull goblet similar to hers and returned to Haku. "Here you go champ."

Haku was chanting some kind of spell in front of the television that Lily didn't recognize; _Being a gypsy must require some weird ass spells. _The blonde thought as she silently watched her friend work.

"I'm telling you Lil you are going to lose your fucking mind when I show you this." Haku informed excitedly.

"Oh?" Lily droned as she poured the both of them a goblet of wine. The blonde is a heartless person, the type who sits in the corner with her arms crossed; eyes half lidded and head tilted looking elsewhere at her own birthday party. So, getting a rise out of the woman was nearly impossible that is if your name isn't Luka.

"Remember when you asked me to try and make a connection to Hell?" Haku asked plopping down on the couch next to Lily.

"Yeah, like two years ago." Lily answered dryly.

"Well, what if I said that I finally made a connection and I couldn't have gotten it at a better time!" Haku declared victoriously.

Lily couldn't believe her ears, her friend finally made a connection to Hell where her fiancé was, this was a dream come true. "Show me." Lily demanded simply.

"Ay, ay! Show me the visions of hell, for I command it." The room turned pitch black and hellfire filled the television screen. "Connect me into the halls of Satan's castle." The hellfire dissipated, showing the interior of Gakupo's castle.

"Is this like the home channel but Hell edition?" Lily asked blandly, unmoved by Haku's new trick.

"Shut up! Just give me a minute, I'll find her." Haku squinted her eyes, and rubbed her hands together to focus on strengthening the link. Fiery orange goat heads etched themselves into the backs of her hands as she began to concentrate harder. The scene on the screen began to shift forward until a blood covered naked woman was on the screen. "Found her!"

Lily broke out of her perpetual indifference and leaned forward to examine the screen. "Lu-Luka?" The blonde sputtered. Lily was at a loss for words the love of her life that she hadn't seen in two years was finally in her sights.

"Unfortunately, I can't get anything other than this. You were always better at opening doors to other planes, I just make the links." Haku admitted dejectedly.

Lily looked at her friend and pulled her into a warm hug, "Thank you so much Haku, this is more than I could ever ask for." Haku chuckled and returned the hug, "Anything for you Lil, if I needed something you would have my back so I do the best I can for you." _'What would I do without you Haku.'_

The blonde slowly broke the hug, turning back to the woman on the screen she got up to move closer to the T.V. Upon closer inspection the woman looked demonic, _'Is this really Luka?' _Lily thought questioning the figure on the screen.

Haku cocked her head at her friend in curiosity, "What's up?"

"This woman is obviously a demon, there's no way this is Luka." Lily stated.

The silver haired woman tapped her pointer finger on her chin, "Uhm I'm pretty sure that's her, I connected solely to her aura. I mean it did feel different don't get me wrong, but it still had that familiarity needed for me to have pinpointed her."

Lily looked at her friend perplexed, "If what you are saying is true that means that my fiancé is a demon now correct?"

"Seems so." Haku shrugged as she was taken aback by the realization.

The blonde witch nodded as she turned her attention back to the screen, "I wonder if _that_ has something to do with it." Lily wondered pointing at the strange object draped over Luka's shoulder.

"Now that you pointed it out, isn't that the cursed weapon Gӧtterdӓmmerung? I personally have only heard rumors about it, like it rejected Gakupo so the sourpuss kept it in his gallery with the 'if I can't have it no one can' attitude."

"So let me get this straight my fiancé took it and it accepted her wholeheartedly? Oh shit that's rich; he's going to throw a fucking fit when he finds out. Doesn't that make two things that have rejected him now? What a shitty devil."

"Hold on, that weapon is pretty high class so it wouldn't turn anything into a simple demon."

"So, she's a devil?"

"That would make more sense don't you think?"

"Mhmmm." Lily hummed while a grin stretched across her face. _'A devil huh? This could be interesting.'_

* * *

'_We're almost out, just a little more.'_ Gotterdammerung informed.

Luka grunted as she sped through the castle halls, the only thing on her mind right now was to destroy, kill and annihilate. Luka's conscience was completely drowned out by her new devilish instincts making it hard for her to focus on simply escaping. She wanted to find anything with a heartbeat and squeeze the very life from it while she savors the pained screams of her victims. Almost as if on cue five archers appeared at the far end of the corridor blocking Luka's path.

"Archers huh? Bring it on." Luka roared.

'_Wait! The whammy bar on my body is a trigger, use gun power to get past these archers.'_ Gotterdammerung commanded.

Luka stood sideways holding the Pentagoat in the standard playing position, her thumb rested on the whammy bar and the barrel was aimed at the archers. The archers aimed and shot off a volley of arrows at the pinkette but to their surprise the woman phased out of sight. She reappeared over the quintet with her guitar aimed and ready, she shot off five rounds into the middle archers head. The remaining four reacted by speedily shooting off as many arrows as possible but Luka was to quick she phased in and out of sight dodging the enfilade of arrows while shooting off her bullets as well. Luka landed softly in front of the bloody mess she had created, the walls, ceilings, and floors were riddled with arrows and bullet holes.

"How much further?" the pinkette grunted.

'_The door is right before you, we'll open a portal outside now go!'_

Luka sprinted and kicked open the door, giving way to the outside. "Where do you think you are going?" Satan asked from behind the woman. Luka whipped around to face the purple haired devil, "I'm going home."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Satan inquired.

Luka stayed silent she didn't know how to open a portal but this pervert didn't need to know that. "That's none of your business." She retorted gruffly.

Satan sauntered over to the pinkette and began to walk circles around her examining her, "Well this is a new look, I must say it looks very good on you." He said as he caressed the pinkette's cheek with the back of his hand.

Luka recoiled at the contact and held her Pentagoat in a defensive stance, "Back off shithead."

"_To open a portal you need to play multiple runs on me it doesn't matter what key, play until I say when."_

"in case you haven't noticed I don't know how to play guitar nor do I have a pick."

"_When you picked me up I accepted you, I gave you all the skills needed to wield me all you need to do is awaken them. Now is as good a time as any, playing runs charges up my power when I say stop press the whammy bar and a portal shall open. For the pick situation why don't you take one of Satan's claws that should do nicely."_

Luka didn't need to be told twice when given the order to inflict damage on the purple haired devil, "I've treated you so well, why do you treat me so-." Satan stopped because of a pain in his finger. The pinkette stared at him with his pointer finger hanging out of her mouth, "Don tay et pershonal." Luka ripped off the nail and spat out the finger, "It's just business."

"You shitty wench!" Satan roared in rage lunging at Luka but was pushed back when a large amount of dark energy emanated around her. She began to play a run in the minor key her fingers hammering quickly on the strings and her pick hand was barely visible because of how fast she was picking the notes. At this point she was lost in the demonic music she was creating head banging and spinning her head in a circle making her hair resemble a windmill. Satan watched in awe at the intensity of the power that the once human woman was releasing, "How can this be? Why did it accept her?" Satan gasped.

'_Just a little more Luka, you're doing great.'_

The pinkette was too lost in what she was doing to hear the Pentagoat, she was now hammering notes on the bridge with both hands inhumanely fast. _"Now!" _Luka took the pick from her mouth and played a powerful chord that sent a giant black wave of energy at Satan and his castle leaving the once huge structure a pile of rubble. "That was courtesy of Lily and I." Luka informed the battered devil. _'Damn it child now you have to repeat the process again!'_

Gӧtterdӓmmerung scolded.

"Eh? Ah well." Luka murmured as she span on her heel and began to play a new riff in the major key.

* * *

Next chapter Luka will be home sweet home! I'd really like to know what you guys think of this? So if you want to, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! Stay coooool!

-Skip


End file.
